


How Jaemin Became Cupid For A Day

by komorebim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Childhood Friends, Demigods, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied norenmin, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, but not really just mentions of it, don't mess with hecate's kids or you'll get jelly legs, hyuck is emotionally constipated, nana being nana, this is cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: or alternatively: everything is, as usual, Jaemin's fault.





	How Jaemin Became Cupid For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this work is inspired by PJO's chapter titles because I love them.

The explosion was not Donghyuck’s fault, no matter what Jisung likes to tell people.

Perhaps he had a small part in pissing off the Hecate cabin, but most of it was Jaemin’s fault; as a child of Hermes it was in his nature to prank every living thing and of course, Donghyuck, as his best friend, had been forcefully thrown into the mess.

And now he’s laying on one of the bunks in the infirmary, eyebrows scrunched in a deep scowl and legs numb. If he was any good with healing, as a child of Apollo, he would be outside already instead of being painfully scolded by his half-siblings. He glares at Jaemin, who looks perfectly fine even if he’s comfortably resting on one of the bunks, fluttering his eyelashes at Jeno and Renjun sitting in front of him.

Donghyuck scoffs and rolls his eyes, sipping carefully at his glass of nectar—beverage of the gods—until the numbness in his legs turns into a slight tingling.

“Hecate’s cabin has a vendetta against you and Jaemin.” Donghyuck squeaks at the same time he’s swallowing a mouthful of nectar, prompting him to choke and violently cough. He feels someone patting him on the back and turns to glare at whoever dared to surprise him like that, words dying in his mouth as soon as he catches a glimpse of who it is.

Mark’s smiling face is enough for him to feel his face filling with heat.

“Kun wouldn’t do that, he loves me,” he scoffs when Mark’s eyebrows shot up to his hair, a hesitant expression on his face. “It’s not my fault! It was Jaemin’s idea.” He _knows_ he’s pouting but he can’t help it – for once, he had nothing to do with it.

“What were you even looking for? You know Hecate’s kids are protective over their potions.” Donghyuck avoids his eyes, sipping the rest of his nectar, warm chocolate cookies melting in his tongue as he avoids answering Mark’s question and his eyes.

“ _Donghyuck,”_ Mark warns, making Donghyuck groan and the trio near them snicker. He throws them a look and purposely  avoids Jaemin’s mischievous eyes, he’s not about to tell the son of Zeus he was the sole reason for them breaking into the Hecate cabin as soon as they left for their arts and crafts class. “Seriously, you’re a fool but I didn’t think you’d do something like that,”

“It was Jaemin,” he whines, setting down the glass and crossing his arms. “He just pulled me along, I was _threatened_.”

“You’re testing me, Donghyuck.” He snaps his head towards Jaemin, who’s wearing identical smug smirks with his boyfriends.

_Oh no._

“Jaemin, have I ever told you you’re my best friend?” He tries, voice small.

“Didn’t seem like it a second ago,” mutters the son of Hermes. “I might as well just tell Mark my genius idea,” and this is Donghyuck’s cue to panic, eyes darting to Mark, who looks curious and apprehensive, then back to Jaemin.

“I’ll clean your cabin,” he hurriedly offers, feeling his hands starting to sweat and he’s praying to his dad for his legs to regain the feeling so he can escape this torture.

“Tempting,” Jaemin nods.

“ _Dude,_ ” Mark gasps, knowing how much of a disaster the inside of the Hermes cabin is; most of the kids who are unclaimed stay there until their godly parent decides to step in, which doesn’t happen nearly as much as it did in the past, most kids get claimed as soon as they step into the camp.

But Hermes cabin? Is one perpetual mess, with clothes and objects thrown everywhere; Donghyuck doesn’t even think they know which is whose, they steal things from each other all the time anyways.

“But I have to pass,” Jaemin grins evilly.

Donghyuck throws a begging look at Renjun, sending a mental _SOS_ message for him to shut his boyfriend up, but Renjun knows it’s a lost case so he only sends him an apologetic smile. He thought Renjun was different from other Ares’ kids but he’s wrong, Renjun is evil and a traitor.

“Why is this even a big deal?” Mark throws his hands exasperatedly, directing his eyes at Donghyuck. “Why won’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me anymore?”

Donghyuck gapes at him, “Are you _dumb?_ ”

“Is that really a question?” Jeno quips, snickering.

“Shut up, you’re an Aphrodite kid,” Donghyuck scoffs and Jeno gasps indignantly.

“Why is there still Aphrodite prejudice? We’re not dumb kids who like make-up and gossiping, Donghyuck. Our cabin counsellor is Piper McLean, we value love and loyalty, I am tired of-”

“Baby, he’s just messing with you.” Renjun pats his boyfriend’s shoulder softly, smiling at him like he hung the sun.

_Gross_ , Donghyuck’s dad is the Sun God and not even he thinks like that.

 “All of us are dumb,” Mark rolls his eyes, which makes him a little bit less attractive and Donghyuck takes a small victory from that. “Now, will you tell me or do I have to bribe Jisung for information?” Donghyuck gulps.

“Let’s go to your cabin, I’d rather tell you alone.” He grimaces, sitting up slowly.

“Don’t be stupid, you’ll get hurt,” Mark mumbles, helping him sitting straight but by now Donghyuck has fully regained the feeling on his legs, standing up.

“Wait, Hyuck…” He turns to Renjun, who looks as shocked as his boyfriends, “Are you…are you really going to do it?” Donghyuck shrugs.

“I guess I had to do it at some point,” and with that he starts walking towards the infirmary’s entrance, not turning around to make sure Mark is following him, he knows the son of Zeus is trailing behind him.

Now, Donghyuck usually tries to be as suave as he can, putting up a calm mask and pretending nothing really bothers or affects him—this has put him in trouble more than a few times—but right now his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest and his hands feel clammy; he’s going into full on panic and he hasn’t even muttered a word to Mark, who enters his cabin quietly.

Donghyuck tries to distract himself by staring at the pictures hanging above Mark’s bunk, most of them are pictures of the both of them since they were twelve. He smiles softly, even when he knows both of them were undeniably ugly. He knows Mark is waiting for an explanation, but he also knows Mark will wait as long as Donghyuck needs and he’s extremely thankful.

His eyes dart towards the big Zeus statue at the end of the cabin and shudders – he’s really going to have this conversation in front of Mark’s dad. Maybe he should’ve picked a different place. The stable full of pegasi shit would be less awkward than this.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, releasing all the air before he finally turns to look at Mark, meeting his patient eyes and Donghyuck feels like he’s about to crumble. He can’t do this.

“Hyuck,” Mark speaks softly, as if sensing Donghyuck’s inner turmoil, reaching his hand out and there is no force in the world to stop him from holding Mark’s hand so he reaches back, hoping he doesn’t feel his clammy hands. “It can’t be that bad, you know the cabins never stay mad at each other for too long – unless it’s Athena and Ares, but you know, semantics.” Donghyuck snorts and shakes his head.

“It’s not that…it’s more like,” he hesitates, biting his lips, “I’m not scared of Hecate’s cabin…although my legs still feel like jello,” he takes a deep breath, “I’m scared of what you’ll think when I tell you why I even sneaked into their cabin.”

Mark frowns, “I’m not going to judge you, Hyuck, you’ve done plenty stupid stuff to last a lifetime.” Donghyuck scoffs and punches his arm.

“I’m trying to be serious here Mark, I’m having a moment.” Mark rolls his eyes but the smile on his face ruins the whole effect. He nods encouragingly and squeezes his hand gently, so Donghyuck braces himself to tell him what he’s been afraid to say for the past six years. “You know how…there’s a rumour going around, right? About Hecate’s cabin,” Mark frowns, so Donghyuck continues, “The girls around camp are going about how they heard some Hecate children talking about a…love potion.” He cringes but presses on, “Apparently if you give it to someone, it will make them fall in love with you, you know, all that Harry Potter bullshit.” Mark frowns, tilting his head in a too puppy-like manner.

“But…why would you even want a love potion? Also, isn’t it weird? I mean you don’t have their consent, Donghyuck we’ve talked about this.” Donghyuck waves his free hand around.

“It was Jaemin’s idea, I told you. I… I did consider it, I thought that maybe...” He gulps and avoids Mark’s eyes. “I thought maybe, for once, you would look at me in a different light, that maybe you would like me as much as I like you,” he whispers the last part, staring at his feet and hearing his heart thundering so loud he wondered if it was actually Zeus about to blast him into dust for even looking at his son.

Then he hears Mark’s giggling and his head shots up, frowning at him.

He’s about to tell him off but then he spots Mark’s blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and he would be mad at Mark for laughing at him but it’s just so utterly endearing, Donghyuck feels his anger melt and being replaced with the fluttery feeling he gets whenever Mark is near him and it’s so gross he wants it to disappear.

“What’s so fucking funny? I just confessed to you Mark Lee,” he whines, shaking their joined hands and Mark shakes his head.

“Why would you even need a potion? You nerd,” He’s smiling so wide and his eyes are shining so much Donghyuck wonders if Artemis placed all of the stars in the sky in Mark’s eyes. This is so cheesy. Mark turns him into a big pile of goo, he’s considering running into the forest so the monsters can eat him.

Donghyuck scoffs, “Well, what did you expect me to do?”

“I mean, you don’t need any potion because I’m already in love with you, Hyuck,”

Donghyuck blinks several time to make sure that Mark smiling at him is real and he isn’t imagining it. “I’m not in Hypnos’ cabin right?” Mark burst out laughing and pulls him in, chests so close to each other and noses bumping softly, and yeah, that’s definitely his heart beating fast.

“Oh…” Donghyuck gulps and Mark grins, “So…huh,” Mark rolls his eyes before leaning in the rest of the way, lips meeting in a soft kiss that steals all the air from his lungs and briefly wonders if Mark’s weird sky powers have anything to do with it before his brain absolutely melts when Mark deepens the kiss.

They pull away when they feel the need to breathe, faces flushed and chests heaving, Donghyuck thinks it’s weird that they’re this winded when it was a brief kiss but he also thinks it has a lot to do with how much he has yearned for this and maybe Mark has wanted it just as much, if the tender look in his eyes means anything.

“Kun is going to kick your ass, but I’m glad this whole situation made you confess,” Mark hums and Donghyuck gapes.

“Why did _I_ have to confess? You could’ve done it too.” Mark shrugs.

“I thought you would reject me.”

“Why would I even do that? I’ve dealt with your annoying ass for seven years.”

“You’re not easy yourself, full sun.” Donghyuck scoffs but they’re both smiling and staring at each other’s eyes.

“Just kiss me again, dumbass.”

Mark doesn’t even hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge PJO stan and I've been dying to write an au for ages so I saw the chance and I took it.  
> I'm planning on making a few drabbles for this au because I kinda gave a godly parent to every nct member so yeah.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, please comment!


End file.
